


Coming Out in the Closet

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU - Keith fostered by the Holts, Accidental Stimulation, Closet Sex, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: When the consequences of being where you shouldn't aren't exactly consequences at all.





	Coming Out in the Closet

They're not supposed to be in here unsupervised. Actually, they're not supposed to be in the instructors' lounge at all, but between Matt just wanting to avoid his usual bullies and Keith not being in the mood for Sanda's lectures they ran into the first open door they could find.

"It's not as glamorous as I pictured," Keith murmurs. Couches, a TV, some computers, a coffee machine, and a microwave. "Nice computers, though, they're almost as nice as yours." Matt smiles, pulling him down onto a couch and clicking on one of the TVs.

"It's not, but it's a real privilege to be in here. Dad brought me in here one time when I was sick, and I got to lie here and watch TV all day until it was time to go home," he said. Keith laughs, leaning against his shoulder as they flip through the channels, finally settling on a network that played round-the-clock sitcoms.

"You don't mind, right?"

"Nah, you know I'm fine with your shows." Matt smiles, and they settle in for a two-hour block of ALF. Matt had taken to that show instantly, of course, envying the Tanners getting to live in the house with an alien. _Except if we ever got an ALF I wouldn't want one trying to eat Gunther!_

They're only fifteen minutes into the first episode, though, when the door opens and Keith hears the unmistakable thump of Iverson's boots. _Fuck!_ Matt hurries to click off the TV, replace the remote, and once again they look for the first place they can duck into without being caught.

"In here," Matt whispers. The supply closet, just barely big enough for two teenage boys who are on the skinny side. Keith huddles as close to Matt as he could, praying to whoever's listening up there that Iverson and whoever else won't notice the couch and TV have been used by anyone who wasn't them. Or hear them breathing. Or smell them.

He can't make out any of the conversation, but it's taking forever. Matt turns to him and they shares an _are they kidding_ glance, even though both of them know it was their own fault for being in here in the first place. Still, just because they made a mistake doesn't mean they have to be punished for it with Iverson and whoever's bad timing.

It's too tight in here. Keith's never minded snuggling up to Matt, they've been sharing his bed since they became friends and he started spending the night at the Holts' house every weekend. But the bed is soft and comfortable and there's no one on the outside chattering away who could give them hell for being where they're not supposed to. Sandwiched between Matt and the back wall, he tries to adjust himself.

The attempt ends with his thigh between Matt's legs. Matt's eyes widen, and even in the dark Keith can see his cheeks go bright red. _Sorry!_ he mouths, but the next attempt makes him stumble forward, against Matt's own thigh, and he has to bite down hard on his lip to stifle a groan. His cock jumps to attention, and he can feel Matt hardening against him as well.

It would be awkward, but the truth is Keith's had the hots for his friend for some time now. He's not sure how or when he started looking at his friend in a different light, he's not even sure if Matt feels the same way. But he doesn't have time to worry about any of that as they try to detangle from their position.

Except by now he's not even really trying, more like rocking against Matt's thigh. At first it seems like Matt's trying to push him off, but his cock is throbbing against Keith's leg and then he's _kissing him._

It's Keith's first kiss. He always wondered how it would happen, who it would be with, and deep down he'd always hoped it would be with Matt. He throws his arms around Matt, holding tightly as they move, the closet feeling like a sauna by this point. Keith's not even thinking about who's outside, why they're in there, the heat's thickening and bubbling within him until it _bursts_ and he's seeing stars.

The voices are gone when he returns, but he can't move. He's sticky and exhausted, Matt leaning heavily against him.

It's kind of comfortable.

"Woah." Matt's blushing, smiling, staring down at the wet spots on their pants. "That was...um..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Probably not how you pictured your first time!" Keith laughs a little.

"Not exactly, but...it was with you. That's all I really wanted." He blushes. "I've liked you for a while now." Matt's eyes widen, and he gives a sigh of relief.

"Good. I like you, too, and I was afraid things were gonna be weird between us after this!" They're both laughing, untangling from the embrace. "I dunno about you, but I wouldn't mind missing the rest of study hall to say here."

"In the lounge, or in the closet?" Keith teases. Matt cracks the door open, and the lounge is empty again.

"I wouldn't mind catching the rest of that ALF block. Um, but we should probably get cleaned up first." Frankly, Keith's surprised their pants aren't soaked all the way through, it feels like both of them came so much. They scramble out of the closet, Keith grabbing his backpack to cover himself while he lets Matt walk behind him.

If anyone asks, they can just say one of them spilled their soda or the water fountain squirted them. The water fountain's been acting up lately anyway.


End file.
